starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebuilding the Resistance
"Rebuilding the Resistance" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 19, 2020 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Christine Dunford as Lt. Galek * Daveed Diggs as Norath Kev * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Shuttle Captain * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Sam Witwer as Hugh Sion / Shuttle Pilot * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tasia Valenza as Venisa Doza Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Jennifer Corbett Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Rebuilding the Resistance" Preview Bucket's List - "Rebuilding the Resistance" Screenshots S2 E17 Venisa & Torch.jpg S2 E17 Torra & Venisa.jpg S2 E17 Bucket, Kaz, Yeager, Venisa, Doza, Torra & Torch.jpg S2 E17 Norath, Hugh & Kaz.jpg S2 E17 Doza, Kaz, Torra & Venisa.jpg S2 E17 Yeager, Hype, Doza, Norath, Torch, Torra, Venisa, Kaz & Hugh.jpg S2 E17 Venisa & Yeager.jpg S2 E17 R23-X9, R4-G77, Torch, CB-23 & astromechs.jpg S2 E17 Venisa & Torch (2).jpg S2 E17 Shuttles.jpg S2 E17 Tierny, Pyre & Galek.jpg S2 E17 Pyre & Galek.jpg S2 E17 Tam & Tierny.jpg S2 E17 Venisa.jpg S2 E17 Venisa's X-wing, Fireball, X-wings & shuttles.jpg S2 E17 Fireball & Galek's TIE fighter.jpg S2 E17 Tam.jpg S2 E17 Tierny & Tam.jpg S2 E17 Venisa, Hugh, Hype, Yeager, Kaz, Doza & recruits.jpg Concept Art 220 Resistance shuttle.jpg 220 Interior Resistance shuttle.jpg 220 X-Wing.jpg 220 X-Wing back.jpg 220 Venisa's X-Wing.jpg 220 Dantooine.jpg 220 Dantooine exterior.jpg 220 Dantooine hologram.jpg 220 Hugh Sion.jpg 220 Norath.jpg 220 Agent Tierny's weapons.jpg 220 Agent Tierny's office.jpg Bucket's List # Finally, a Visit to Dantooine: Dantooine was first mentioned in Star Wars: A New Hope, and it was seen from space in Star Wars Rebels. But this is the first time we've actually seen the planet's surface. Better late than never! # Hugh's Homecoming: This episode marks the return of Hugh Sion, Kaz's wingmate from the very first episode of the series. Hugh was once again played by actor Sam Witwer, who also voiced Darth Maul in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, and Solo: A Star Wars Story. Rest assured, Hugh is definitely a nicer guy than Maul. # Collection on Display: In Agent Tierny's office we see a collection of different blasters, showing that she's a highly-trained weapons expert. This is quite different than Grand Admiral Thrawn's office decorations: art from around the galaxy. We do not want to see what the Emperor collects. # Resistance Transports to Safety: The Resistance transports were created just for this episode. They feature a rounded look, which contrasts the more threatening design of First Order shuttles. Which do you think looks cooler? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2